


Dopplegangers

by Daegaer



Category: Shoulder Arms! - George Manville Fenn
Genre: Clergy, Double Drabble, M/M, Soldiers, gay Victorian soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Relationships: Rev. Percy Gregg/Capt. Banner
Kudos: 1





	Dopplegangers

"Poets have sometimes seen the very image of themselves, asking questions of moral import," said the Reverend Gregg, letting fall the volume of Shelley's works from which he had been reading. "Such visions are harbingers of great sorrow."

"Ah," said Banner, looking up from where he had pillowed his head upon his friend's thigh. "I see." He did not, in truth, but while he cared very little about poetry and still less for prophetic dreams and visions, he had enjoyed the calm and soporific effects of Gregg's voice as he read, and wished him to continue. "Do you fear then, my dear Gregg, that you shall see yourself, all ghastly and drear like that young fellow's father, the dead king of - "

"Denmark," supplied Gregg. "Hamlet's father."

"I'm not entirely unread," smiled Banner. "What ghostly moralising do you fear?"

"What indeed?" said Gregg quietly, stroking the hair from about his friend's face.

It was a dangerous question to allow a clergyman to think too deeply upon, thought Banner, and so he sat up and kissed Gregg soundly till all thoughts of morals were fled.

"Don't be sad," he whispered against Gregg's lips.

"I am not," said Gregg, and kissed him back.


End file.
